


Little Acts of Random Violence

by iamalivenow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Amputation, Canon Compliant, Character Study, M/M, Obsession, Snark, Violence, a lot of jokes for the situation at hand, maybe? - Freeform, this is how i show my love, ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalivenow/pseuds/iamalivenow
Summary: “Didn't work out the way you thought it would?” Hux asks.“Do you have to do this?” There's a groan from the ground. Ren sounds thrilled about life. “I don't know what your talking about.” Hux smiled to himself. “Did the girl not join the dark side? Did you find Skywalker? What else were you swearing you would accomplish? Something about avenging your grandfather? Did you manage to do that too?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> since most of the stuff I'm currently working on is a lot of fluff, I wanted to get this out of my system
> 
> please enjoy
> 
> not beta'd

Starkiller had been a disaster of unmitigated proportions, and Hux is genuinely amazed that Snoke doesn't blame him for it entirely. It is rare when the supreme leader doesn't fault him automatically, but miracles do happen every now and then. Even to him. 

Hux is also genuinely amazed at how stupid Ren actually is. Shooting his own father down was just excessive. But then everything that Red did was excessive. Why couldn't he just poison his father like a normal person? Honestly. 

The girl was an unexpected factor, something that he didn't consider, didn't think it possible for such a massive wrench to be thrown into his plans. He thought he had covered all of his bases, but evidently, he hadn't accounted for force users and obsessive behavior. 

He should have assumed it would be like this the second he met Kylo Ren on the bridge. The man, if he could be called that, was surrounded by his knights, if they could be called that, barked orders, if they could be called that, at his crew. Hux wanted nothing to do with him from the moment onward. 

Honestly, what an awful person. 

Snoke had told him to go retrieve Kylo Ren from the husk of Starkiller and Hux went. Hux did what he was told, lest he raise the ire of someone he had no control over. When he found him, Kylo Ren was gasping in the snow, mumbling something to himself. 

He looked awful, blood pooling around him in the snow. It was a vision, really, a mass of black surrounded by red, surrounded by white. There seemed to be a big wound on his left leg, his right arm, and half his face. When Kylo finally managed to ground himself, he noticed Hux and groaned. 

“Didn't work out the way you thought it would?”

“Do you have to do this?”

“I don't know what your talking about.” Hux smiled to himself. “Did the girl not join the dark side? Did you find Skywalker? What else were you swearing you would accomplish? Something about avenging your grandfather? Did you manage to do that to?”

“Hux.” His voice is low and presumably intended to be scary in some way, but he lost to much blood, and his hair is to wet, and himself is to pale to be threatening. 

“What's that? The great Kylo Ren, not only wrecked my weapon, but also managed to damage himself past the point of usefulness? Would you like me to pretend to be surprised?”

“Did I die already? Is this what hell looks like?”

“Oh, you do flatter me Ren. Does his majesty need help standing, or will you will yourself upward?” Kylo stuck out an arm, his uninjured one, and Hux grabs it at the elbow, bracing himself and helping the other man get up. He wasn't expecting Kylo to put all his weight onto Hux, so Hux crumples a little under him. Kylo snorts to himself. 

Hux helps him maybe five steps in the direction of the shuttle before letting go and watching the man fall onto the snow again with a loud yell. He seems to land on his hurt arm and it almost sounds like he's crying again. When Hux helps him back up again, Kylo says nothing.

“If I knew you would be quiet I would have stabbed you ages ago.” Hux says. Kylo burrows his head into Hux's shoulder and Hux knows he's going to have to dry clean the great coat after this. 

Great.

When they get into the shuttle, Hux puts in the coordinates for Snoke's base and moves back to see Kylo whimpering quietly again. Hux thinks about what is about to happen, what could potentially happen and smiles. He takes a deep breathe and begins removing his great coat and rolling up his sleeves as best he can.

“Robes off.” He says when gets the med kit. Kylo mumbles something. “What?”

“I can't.” He says, and Hux roles his eyes. 

“Why do you always insist on picking fights you can't win?” He sits down in front of him in the narrow space behind the wheel. It is a small shuttle, intended to be private. 

“I though I could win this one.” Kylo mumbles and Hux tuts at him.

“You should know better by now. Right, come on.” A pair of fabric scissors wait in his hands. They are cold, and have a certain weight to them that only comes to Hux with anticipation. He leans forward and slides the scissors into the thin space in Kylo's collar. When he snips down the fabric goes easily. 

Kylo is sitting with out his robes in a minute of heavy effort, there are a stupid amount of parts that go to them. He pulls them off, and they lay in a slump on the floor. Hux looks at the arm. Yes, he thinks, yes, this may have been worth it. 

He can tell just by looking at it, that it's worthless to him now. The thing is dead weight, and when Kylo looks at it, he must know it too. Snoke would just have a bot do it. Hux looks Kylo dead in the eye and says “It has to come off.”

“I know.” Kylo says back. “You can at least try to sound less excited about it.” He groaned. Hux hadn't realized how happy he must have sounded. 

“It's not every day I get to dismember a force user.” Hux smiles wide. He knows it's a cruel thing to do, he had been told before, smiling was never one of his strong suits. 

“Hux.” The man moaned. He must be cold, Hux thinks now. Wet and cold and miserable. “It hurts.” He whines. Hux pulls out the cauterized automatic saw. How far technology has come. “Take it off.” Every now and again, Kylo says things that make him sound much younger then he actually is. Hux likes those moments. Those moments when Kylo is vulnerable and honest. 

“I don't think I can sedate you, with your heart beat as low as it is from the snow. Too dangerous.” Kylo nods like a hungry dog nods in front of food. Ready to agree with anything, as long as the pain goes away. “I have to admit I like you like this.”

“Hux, please.” The device revs in his hand and warms up through the gloves. He's going to have to throw the shirt away entirely. Maybe he would keep it instead, as a memento. Keeping the arm seemed in bad taste. 

“Deep breathe now.” Hux purrs, places the saw at his shoulder, pushes a button, and then pushes down. 

Kylo Ren's scream drowns out everything else. A divine noise, Hux thinks, and how fitting, them flying through the stars. He's splattered rather thoroughly in blood and viscera. The cauterization begins a moment later, the blade finally warm enough and Kylo screams again. It's melodic, really, as beautiful as his fighting. 

As beautiful as the force can be. 

When he's finished Kylo's gasping for air, his other hand grasping Hux's shoulder as hard as he can. The arm lays on the bench next to him. He reaches over and sticks a bacta pack onto his shoulder, another one on his hip for the hole in his leg. He's covered in sweat and tears and some saliva dripping down from his chin, and Hux is hard pressed to think of a time he looked prettier. 

“There, there. You'll be fine. More like your grandfather now, anyway. I'm sure Snoke will find you something suitable.” Kylo smiles at him, in a state of delirium, surely.

“Thank you.” He purrs out, and Hux pats his hurt leg. He smiles wide. 

“Any time.” 

Hux decides in the that moment to keep the arm. 

It would look beautiful up on his wall.

**Author's Note:**

> [iamalivenow](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) is me on tumblr, come say hi, I'm nice, I swear. 
> 
> I take requests there!
> 
> Comments always appreciated!
> 
> If you make anything, please tag me in it! 
> 
> ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡


End file.
